A Face From the Past
by froda-baggins
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets up with an old friend...and is led on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. And I'm not making any money off this, so the Disney execs can sleep soundly tonight knowing they aren't losing a penny of their millions. And I will sleep less soundly wondering how I'm going to pay for college.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle! Any comments/criticism welcome, just please don't flame me! This may turn into a romance, not quite sure yet, but will update as I figure things out!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The night was fair. Stars glittered like diamonds over the seaside town of Tortuga. A light breeze was wafting in from the docks, bringing with it the smells of merchant spices, and the inevitable saltiness that comes from being only a few meters from the sea. Despite this, Nora Williams was dejected as she wandered into one of the noisy, brightly-lit taverns and took a seat at a table in the corner.  
  
No one paid her much attention, which was as it should be, she thought. She was wearing her usual attire of a white linen shirt, big enough to hide.well, to hide the fact that she was a woman. Which wasn't all that difficult, considering she wasn't very well endowed. Trousers, ending in large boots completed the outfit. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a worn linen bandana, with a floppy hat, which served to shade her bright green eyes. She wasn't terribly attractive, being a little skinny and her face was long, her nose was just a little too big for her face, and she was deeply tanned.  
  
She had been in Tortuga for nearly a month now, and she felt she was slowly going insane. Normally, she didn't mind being here. The life that flowed through every street, which you could taste in the rum, flowed in her veins as well. But there was something stronger there, a love of the sea, which had been her home for as long as she could remember. She had grown up on board the Iron Maiden. Unfortunately, the ship had been attacked by rival pirates 6 weeks ago, and had been lost. Nora had been the only survivor. A fisherman had found her and given her passage on his small boat to Tortuga. Without a ship, there was nowhere for her to go, and she was stuck in this Godforsaken town for who knows how long, she thought as she dejectedly downed her mug of rum.  
  
As she sat there, drowning her sorrows, a group of rowdy drunkards took up a familiar song:  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up, me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up, me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
  
She smiled to herself. It was the song her father had taught her, and hearing it sung always reminded her of him. The great Robert Williams. Even today, years after his death, the mere mention of his name was enough to strike terror into the heart of the most weathered and experienced pirate. Of course, he wasn't really her father. He had told her the story of how he had come upon her at a very young age. He had been one of the most infamous pirates alive, but he had a good heart, and couldn't let the toddler drown like that, so he took her in and raised her as his own. When he had died over a decade ago, Nora had taken over captainship of the Maiden.  
  
Nora got up from the table, threw a few coins down, and stepped out of the tavern into the darkness beyond. As she walked slowly, away from the docks, she sang her favorite verse of that old song:  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
  
She let her thoughts wander, her guard down, as she walked farther away from the docks. She was completely absorbed in memories. The bastards that had attacked the Maiden six weeks ago were at the forefront of her mind. She knew the first thing she would do when.if.she got a ship and crew: hunt them down and kill them, every last one.  
  
If she had thought about it, she would have realized that she wasn't following her own advice. Always keep one eye open she would say. But she had spent so much time in Tortuga that she didn't think twice. It was almost her undoing.  
  
She came to herself with a start. She realized that she was in an unfamiliar alley, and then wondered what had made her come to her senses.then she heard it again. A stealthy footstep, slowly coming up behind her. Then a voice, low, rough, slurred with drink.  
  
"'Allo, me lad. What be ya doin' 'ere?"  
  
Nora spun around and found herself looking at a big, burly sailor.no, she thought, not a sailor. A pirate. She had no time to react, however, because another big, burly man grabbed her from behind. Now she was mad. Her hat had fallen off, and her hair was coming loose, so that even these sodden drunks could tell she was no lad, but that didn't seem to perturb them much. Fortunately for Nora, she knew how to handle herself in this situation. She writhed in the big man's grip, and as the other man came forward, her foot shot up to his groin so quickly that he hardly knew what hit him.  
  
The other man loosened his vice-like grip a little in surprise at her action, and she used this to her advantage, wriggling free of him, pulling out her pistol by its barrel and hitting him over the head with the butt with all the force she could muster. He was knocked out. The other man had stood up, and she dispatched him with just as much ease.  
  
Nora kneeled down by one of the men, and conducted a quick search of him. She found a few coins, which she kept, but more important to her was information. Why had these men been after her? Finally, she found what she had been half-expecting: a small tattoo on the inside of the man's wrist. A small black heart, stabbed through with a cutlass.  
  
"Billy Blackheart. Of course. I should've known." Billy was aptly titled, and had hated Nora's father more than anyone. All of the men who worked for him had this tattoo on the inside of their left wrist.  
  
Nora spat on the ground in disgust at the low tactics of her enemy, and wondered why on earth he was trying to have her killed. Could he possibly know.? She asked herself. Now, however, her senses were on high alert, unfortunately for the unknown person who started following her about ten minutes later.  
  
Bloody Hell! What is this town coming to? She thought to herself angrily. This time she spun around, pistol drawn, and aimed it right between a pair of intense, kohl-lined brown eyes, with a mischievous glint, now glazed slightly with what smelled like bad rum. The mouth, frozen in a leering half-smile, showed glints of gold. The deeply tanned face, goateed, with long, thick hair, was not one that was easily forgotten.  
  
"Jack Sparrow" she said evenly and without emotion, never taking her eyes- or her pistol- off him. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Captain, it's Captain Jack Sp-" he began, but was cut off, as Nora lowered her weapon and gave him a hearty slap across the face.  
  
"That," she said, "was for your cowardice. And this," she said, once again pointing her pistol between those eyes, this time cocking it, "is for killing my father." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, or Captain Jack. I'm still working on that last part.*Runs around chasing Jack with a rolling pin screaming "Come to MAMA!!"*  
  
AN: Yup, so here it is, the answer to all of your questions! Well, not really all of them, cause then there wouldn't be any more story to tell! Thanks for the feedback! Now read and tell me what you think! Come on, you know you want to!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Now, Nora, love," said Jack, in that simpering way of his that so infuriated her, "you wouldn't kill old Jack, would you?"  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she said coldly. "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"  
  
He quickly dropped the tone of voice, and looked her in the eye. She couldn't remember the last time that she had heard him sound so sincere.  
  
"Nora, believe me when I tell you, I had nothin' to do with your father's death."  
  
"And you expect me to believe you."  
  
"I expect you to at least hear me out, if you're as much your father's daughter as I remember you being."  
  
She wanted to smack him again, just for knowing her so well, but she didn't. In fact, she conceded enough to put her pistol away. She raised her arms in mock defeat.  
  
"All right, what have you got to say?"  
  
She followed him into the nearest tavern, where they sat in a quiet corner (well, as quiet as things get in Tortuga).  
  
She began: "The attack that killed my father was set up by someone on that crew. When you didn't come back, I assumed."  
  
"You assumed wrong." He sighed then. "I admit, I did something foolish that day, however innocent I was." He gave an ironic smile at this statement. "Well, maybe innocent isn't the right word, eh?"  
  
Nora waved it off. "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"An.opportunity came my way, which I was eager to accept. So I left."  
  
"You left? Without a word to father?"  
  
"I'm not proud of what I did." He said heatedly.  
  
Nora believed him; not because the story he told was terribly believable, but his tone of voice was hard to ignore. She had rarely heard him so serious.  
  
Jack's tone abruptly changed. "Forgive me Nora?"  
  
Nora snorted. "Me?" she said, "forgive you?" She shook her head. "You are a lying, thieving pirate Jack. My forgiveness certainly won't make much difference."  
  
"Aye, that I am love! Admit it, you wouldn't have me any other way!"  
  
"Since when have I given a rat's arse what kind of person you are?"  
  
Jack pointedly ignored this statement, opting to change the subject.  
  
"So what brings you to Tortuga? I didn't see the Maiden when we moored."  
  
Nora sighed. "That's because the Maiden is currently sitting at the bottom of the ocean, along with most of her crew."  
  
Jack's eyebrows raised in query.  
  
"Billy Blackheart," said Nora simply.  
  
Jack snorted derisively. "Aye, he would stoop to something like that. It's too bad. The Maiden was a good ship."  
  
"Aye, that she was," said Nora, raising her glass in mock toast. "I've been rotting away here for a while now. Then tonight, I got meself attacked in an alley, by two of Blackheart's men, no less."  
  
"Now why in Hell would he be after you?" asked Jack curiously.  
  
Nora thought she knew why, but was reluctant to confide in Jack. Her father had trusted him, true, but not as far as this. However, she was formulating a plan, and thought she may be able to use Jack's curiosity to her advantage.  
  
Jack continued: "Didn't he accomplish his goal in having your father killed?"  
  
Nora looked at Jack shrewdly, sizing him up. "I'm beginning to wonder." She abruptly changed the subject. "What are you doing here? When are you leaving?"  
  
Jack smiled crookedly. "What business is it of yours, I'd like to know? And why do you wonder?"  
  
"I might ask the same of you. How about this: you take me with you, wherever you're planning on going, and I'll tell you my theory. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment, looking sideways at Nora, as if trying to determine any ulterior motives. Finally, he spoke. "All right."  
  
Nora smiled broadly. "Good." Finally, she was getting out! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.  
  
AN: OK, thanks for the reviews! I must say I am really enjoying this experience! So, on with Chapter Three, wherein the plot thickens! Please tell me what you think.I won't bother to update if I don't think anyone is reading this! You have been warned!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day dawned clear and warm, with not a cloud in the sky as Nora wandered down to the docks in search of Jack's ship, The Black Pearl. Nora had never seen the ship herself, but had, of course, heard all the stories surrounding her, and was eager to see her.  
  
She spotted the Pearl almost immediately, as she was the only ship to have black sails. Nora surveyed the ship as she came closer, and had to admit, she had almost never seen a better vessel.  
  
Jack hailed Nora from the deck, where he was giving out orders to his crew. When Nora climbed aboard, he quickly introduced her to his first mate, Gibbs. The middle-aged man grudgingly shook hands with Nora, then went off to supervise the loading of some supplies, muttering something about women being bad luck. Jack apparently heard, because he rolled his eyes skyward, as if this was something he frequently got from Gibbs. Nora quickly found out why, when she noticed another woman hauling a crate on board.  
  
"Her name's Ana Maria" came Jack's voice, seemingly reading her mind. He always had been able to do that Nora thought ruefully. She wondered, and not for the first time, how she was going to live in such close proximity with Jack without killing him. He had always been able to infuriate her in the past. Well, not always. She mentally kicked herself for recalling things that were over and done with.  
  
When everything had finally been loaded, they set out. Jack left the navigation to Ana Maria, as he gave Nora a tour of his beloved ship, all the while telling her the story of how he had lost it.and won it again not 6 months ago. Despite the ego behind it, Nora was mildly impressed by the tale. Of course, she had heard the various stories surrounding the cursed treasure- who hadn't? But she hadn't really believed them, until now. Not even Jack Sparrow was crazy enough to make up something like that.  
  
When they were finished, and back on deck, Jack spoke again.  
  
"Well, I've taken you on board, and told my story; now it's your turn. Why is Blackheart after you?"  
  
Nora looked around at the crewmembers suspiciously. "Let's go to your cabin to talk, eh?"  
  
"My men are trustworthy" he replied, puffing up indignantly.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't want to take any chances. Do you want to hear what I've got to say or not?" Nora led the way. When they got to the cabin, they sat down on opposite sides of the table, strewn with maps, charts, and other paraphernalia. Nora spoke again.  
  
"You've heard the stories about my father, I presume?"  
  
"You mean about the treasure?"  
  
Nora nodded assent. "I don't think Blackheart is necessarily out to kill me. I think he wants something I've got. Now, how he came to know that it even existed is beyond me, but nevertheless, he knows, and he's after it."  
  
"After what?"  
  
"My father's treasure. The one he hid on a deserted, uncharted island before I was even born."  
  
"But what is it that you've got and he wants? Certainly not the treasure?"  
  
Nora sighed. "A map."  
  
Jack's eyebrows raised again, this time in disbelief. "Well, why doesn't he just steal it from you then?"  
  
"This isn't the kind of map that is easily stolen." Nora replied, and then she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, to just above the elbow, and showed Jack the inside of her arm. He saw what appeared to be a tattoo, and an oddly shaped one at that.  
  
Jack laughed in disbelief. "That's the map? I think you've been out in the sun too long, Nora!"  
  
Nora gave him a stony glare, while rolling her sleeve back down. She replied heatedly "Well, if you don't want a share in the treasure, you can just put me ashore and I'll find someone who does."  
  
"Now wait a minute" Jack replied hastily, "are you telling me that that tattoo is in the shape of an island?"  
  
Nora smiled. "You always were too smart for your own good. Yes, it is. And my father entrusted the coordinates of this uncharted island to one person, and one person only."  
  
"You."  
  
"Me."  
  
"So you want me to take my ship off on some treasure hunt looking for some island that may not even exist?"  
  
"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes, I do. Of course, like I said, if we find anything, you and your crew will get a share in it." Despite his professed disbelief, Nora could tell that the idea of an adventure, possibly ending in a treasure, was very tantalizing to Jack. She continued. "So, do we have an accord, or are you going to put me ashore?" She proffered her hand, and Jack swiftly took it in his own.  
  
They spent the next ten minutes bartering for Jack's share in the loot. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would be posting this here if I owned PotC???

AN: Woohoo! I am now officially a college student!! Unfortunately, that means I don't have nearly as much time to write. But don't give up on me! Your reviews are much appreciated, and I will be writing as often as I get the chance, I promise! I have no intention of quitting this! And now, on with the show! Oh, and check out the lovely italics! I finally figured it out! 

Chapter Four

The last few days had been rather uneventful on board the _Pearl_. Well, as uneventful as things can get on a pirate ship. Nora had insisted on her own cabin as part of the bargain. Jack had protested, but when Nora threatened to leave the ship at the next port, he had given in. She was used to the privacy of her own quarters, and a real bed, not just a cot. Tonight she was restless however, wandering around the cabin, deep in thought. 

They hadn't seen or heard anything of Billy Blackheart since leaving Tortuga. Nora couldn't believe that her joining the crew of the _Pearl_ had been such a well kept secret that Billy didn't know about it. But if he did know, why hadn't he attacked them? The only explanation she could come up with was that Billy was biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike. She tried not to think about it as she got ready for bed.

It took Nora a while to get to sleep, and when she did, she dreamed. 

She was 17, on board her father's ship. Her face was streaming with sweat, as she concentrated on the clanging metal swords and footwork.

Her father's voice: "Good, good. Now let's try it again. Remember, never take your eyes off an opponent, or they've got a chance to kill you."

She nodded, and off they went again. She was concentrating so hard it was a few moments before she heard the voice calling. "Cap'n! I think ye'd better look at this!"

Her father wheeled around to his first mate. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Cap'n, it's…I think it's the _Conqueror_!"

Nora couldn't see her father's face, but she saw the muscles in his back tense up at the sound of that name. Nora's heart went cold.

"How far?" her father asked urgently.

"They'll be here in minutes. And what with young Sparrow missin'…" The first mate gave her father a dark look.

Robert uttered a curse under his breath. "Nora, go to your cabin."

"But Papa, I want to –"

"Go to your cabin and stay there! Lock the door. Now!"

She ran to her cabin as quickly as possible. She had no intention of obeying her father's order though. She went merely to grab her pistols. He was always like this, she thought. Teaching her how to fight, then never letting her put the training to use. But Jack had gone missing the last time they had made berth. Did that mean he had something to do with this? Nora silently cursed Sparrow under her breath. Father had trusted him! _She_ had trusted him! She had even begun to think…no, she thought, no that way lies madness.

Suddenly she heard shouts and curses from on deck, and then an explosion rocked the _Maiden_ to her core. Nora ran to the porthole and saw that miraculously the cannonball had missed, and hit the water just feet from the ship. Suddenly she heard cries in strange voices. The ship was being boarded! She ran out of her cabin, and up to the deck to join the fray. This was the first time she had been able to put her skills to use, and use them she did. She was just finishing off a particularly ugly scoundrel, when she felt the barrel of a pistol poke her in the small of the back.

"'Allo, young missy. Ye'll be comin' with me. Ye've caused too much trouble for yer own good."

Nora froze, terrified. She knew, without doubt, that this was Billy Blackheart himself, and that one wrong move on her part would end her life. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Let her go Billy. It's me you want, not her."

Nora was shoved aside, and watched in fascinated horror as her father grappled with Billy. Both were skilled swordsmen, and the fight seemed to last forever, though in reality it must have only lasted a few moments. The rest of Billy's men had been killed or captured, so it was just the two of them, locked in battle, oblivious to all else. Her father fought more fiercely than she had ever seen him fight, against the man he hated more than anyone else, for reasons Nora didn't quite understand.

Nora saw, as if in slow motion, her father knocked to the deck, and Billy dealing the final blow, running him through with his cutlass.

"PAPA!"

Nora's eyes flew open. She sat up, shaking like a leaf, the echoes of her scream ricocheting around the room. The door of the cabin flew open, and framed in the doorway stood Jack.

"What happened? What's wrong?" His voice was anxious, tense as he moved quickly into the cabin, looking disheveled; his shirt not completely tucked into his breeches.

Nora took a deep breath. "Nothing, it was nothing. I just had a…a nightmare."

"Must have been some nightmare" Jack muttered to himself. He hesitated, then halfheartedly reached over and patted her on the back. Nora moved out of his reach. She didn't want his pity. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Nora cut him off.

"Just get out."

Her tone of voice brooked no argument. Jack shrugged, then strode out of the cabin.

Nora put her head in her hands. She was shivering in cold sweat. She had spent the past decade trying to put the blame on someone else, to keep the guilt away. But no longer. Guilt was gnawing away at her innards. If only she had just stayed in her cabin that day! If only she hadn't been so willful! If only…if only…She fingered the small medallion she wore under her shirt; it was gold, and it was etched with the figure of a ship on the ocean. It had been her father's last gift to her.

For the first time in over 10 years, Nora Williams wept.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Blah blah PotC blah blah.

AN: Aaaahhh! Review!! I need reviews!! Here's the next bit! Then review!!

Chapter Five

Nora didn't sleep the rest of the night. She was angry with herself, even though reason told her she didn't have any control over her dreams. She was also feeling a little guilty about her coldness to Jack. After all, he had been worried about her last night. They had been friends once, she recalled, and she had almost let him into her heart. Good thing for her he had left when he did she thought bitterly. What a naïve little girl she'd been. She knew now that Jack loved only one thing: the Sea. Everything else was just…a game. 

These thoughts put her in a bad mood, added to the shame she already felt at having shown a sign of weakness around Jack. She knew today would be a long day.

"Nora!" Jack called from the helm.

When she joined him, she couldn't make herself look him in the eye, afraid of what she'd see there. She opted for venom instead, filling her voice with it.

"What?"

Jack seemed to be in the same kind of mood, for he replied in kind. "Well, _Miss Williams_, need I remind you that you are the only one with the bearings to this island of yours? So if you'd be so kind as to give me further instructions…"

"What if I don't feel like it?" She knew she was being stubborn and unreasonable, but she didn't care. She was angry with herself, and even angrier with Jack for having seen her weakness. 

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "What do you expect us to do then, float around in the middle of the Caribbean with supplies running low, waiting for you to decide to give us directions? Why don't you just give me the bearings?"

"If I'm not mistaken," Nora replied heatedly, "you made the exact same blunder about ten years ago, and it lost you your ship. I'm not a fool Jack."

Jack clenched his teeth, his face becoming red with suppressed rage. Nora decided to see how far she could take it.

"Although I don't know why you took all the trouble to get her back, she's barely even seaworthy."

Obviously, she had gone too far. Jack spun around, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

"You'll not be insulting my ship missy." His tone of voice was very dangerous indeed. Nora ignored it and recklessly plowed on.

"I'll speak my mind if I have a liking to."

Before she even realized what was happening, she was locked in battle with Jack. The crew looked on impassively as they fought up and down the ship, from stem to stern. The fight was fierce. Nora had seldom met so worthy an opponent, and she took the opportunity to let go all of her frustrations on this man, who so infuriated her, and yet who knew her better than anyone, possibly more than her father had. 

She had always been able to lose herself in the fight, the footwork, the sounds of metal on metal. Her father had considered swordplay an art form, as well as a means of defense, and he had taught it to Nora as such. 

Jack caught her and twisted her around, putting the edge of his blade lightly against her neck. 

"What's gotten into ye, eh love?" he asked. "This isn't about last night, is it?"

"What if it is?"

Nora shoved him back and spun out of his grasp, and the fighting started again.

Finally, she knocked the blade out of his hand, and sent him sprawling across the deck. She could barely contain her satisfaction at having beaten him as she put her own blade against his throat. He merely looked at her, still very angry. She quelled a smile.

"Northwest for, oh…" she did a few quick calculations in her head "…about an hour. Then head due West." She turned around, intending to head back to her cabin. She was stopped when a rough hand grabbed her by the arm. She tried to hit him with her other hand, but Jack suddenly had both her hands behind her back, and was steering her to his cabin.

"We need to have a little talk, love." Jack hissed into her ear provocatively, sending shivers down her spine. She mentally kicked herself for her reaction. She'd never been so close to him before, and she (very grudgingly) realized that she liked it. She couldn't believe she was still having these thoughts, after all these years!

Before they could get far, however, a blast resounded dangerously close to the _Pearl_.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Jack. "Who's supposed to be on lookout?!"

Nora, freed from his grasp ran to the starboard side of the ship. She cursed under her breath. It was the _Conqueror._


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You know, I am so sick of these. Seriously, there would be no reason to sue me because 1) I'm not making any money from this and 2) I don't have any money in the first place. So there's no point really.

A/N: so sorry about the long wait, computer problems have really been bogging me down lately. I actually have most of the story already written, I just haven't been able to update. But now I should be able to update about every day for a few days at least. So here you go! REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 6

Time seemed to speed up- or perhaps it was just Nora's pulse. But before she knew it, Blackheart's crew was upon them.

Jack was running this way and that, shouting out orders as gunfire went off all around them. Nora made for her cabin as quickly as she could. When she got there, she could hear the cries and shouts from the deck. Billy's men were boarding the _Pearl._ She shuddered at the sense of déjà vu this brought. She quickly grabbed her pistols from beside her bed.

Before she had a chance to react, there came a furious pounding at the door, bursting it from its hinges. Two of Blackheart's men approached her with leering smiles on their faces. She recognized them as the two from the alley in Tortuga. Obviously, they held a grudge. This time, though, she wasn't going to beat about the bush. The first man stepped forward, and she shot him in the head. As his body crumpled to the floor, she grabbed the other pistol, and aimed it at the same place on the other man, who promptly turned tail and fled. 

__

Coward she thought to herself as she stepped over the body. She came out on deck, where there was fierce fighting going on. She stepped into the fray, and all thought left her as she pulled out her cutlass. She relied entirely on instinct, instinct that had kept her alive for nearly thirty years. 

She once again lost herself completely in the fight. She moved quickly, with a grace that belied her lanky frame, spilling the blood of the enemy without so much as flinching. She finished off yet another opponent, and turned to find Jack, just feet away from her, locked in battle with a particularly ugly brute_. Makes Jack look like a nobleman by comparison _she thought wryly. Then she noticed one of Billy's men sneaking up behind Jack. She approached him from behind, cutlass drawn, and spoke in his ear. 

"Don't you know it's bad manners to kill a man from behind?"

He whirled around, and they fought. She noticed Jack give her a slight smile; all the thanks she would get from him. 

She was just about to finish the bastard off, when she felt cold hard steel on her throat and a gruff voice in her ear.

"Put down your weapon Miss Williams." 

The cutlass clattered to the deck. Nora could see that Jack was frozen in place. So was everyone else, it seemed. Jack made to move towards Nora and her captor.

"Take one more step," Billy said, "and I slit her throat." 

Jack froze once again, nodding to Gibbs and the others to do the same.

"Now," said Billy, "I'm taking the girl. If any of you makes a move to follow, she's dead. Savvy?"

Jack nodded curtly to show that he understood, rage blazing in his eyes. Billy steered Nora to the boarding plank, followed by two of his men. When they got to the other side, Billy nodded at one of the two men.

"Kill them."

"NO!" Nora screamed as she violently tried to free herself from Billy's grip. He struggled to hang onto her, but she broke free and ran for the plank. Just before she reached it, however, she felt something hard connect with the back of her skull, and she knew no more.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Jack Sparrow….*drools* Unfortunately, I don't, so I have to content myself with shamelessly exploiting the character for my own amusement. 

AN: Thanks so much for the glowing reviews! As I said, I have most of this story written, so it's just a matter of finding the time to update. PineAppleLint, it's really funny, because I'm seeing a lot of resemblances between your story and mine! Funny ole world, ain't it? ;) 

Chapter Seven

Nora woke gradually, the fuzziness receding slowly from her head. It took her a while to get her bearings. She was lying on a wood floor, could hear the drip of water, and could faintly smell the sea air. But all was dark. As her eyes adjusted to what little light there was, she realized she was locked in a brig. She felt the back of her head tenderly, and then it all came back with a rush. She was a prisoner on the _Conqueror._

She quickly noted her surroundings. There must be a leak somewhere she thought, as the floor was damp. However her cell was very well kept, more than she expected from a man who very seldom took prisoners. She realized that Billy must have been planning this for quite some time, as she surveyed the well-oiled hinges and the new lock. 

She wasn't getting out of here any time soon, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to take on Billy's entire crew all by her onesies. She was rather shocked to find herself, for the first time in her life, in a situation that she wouldn't be able to get out of without outside help. The realization made her more than a little angry. 

Nora wandered the length and breadth of her cell, finding in a corner a piece of stale bread and a mug of lukewarm drinking water. Well, at least they didn't intend to kill her immediately. But she had known that the moment she had woken up to find herself still breathing. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs. Several pairs of heavy boots were approaching. She quelled a small smile as the thought occurred to her that Billy Blackheart, one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, had brought guards with him to deal with Nora Williams, a failed pirate captain with no ship or crew, and a woman to boot. 

"Ah, Miss Williams, it's good to see yeh awake. I was afraid my man had caused yeh serious harm. And we certainly wouldn't want that." Billy sneered at her as he approached her cell, flanked by two of his men. 

Nora remained obstinately silent. She knew what Blackheart wanted, and she swore on her father's watery grave that he wasn't going to get it. 

Billy, seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, continued. "Now, ye know why yer here. And if you give me the bearings to the island, I won't lay a hand on ye. So what do ya say?"

Nora walked up to him, looking at her between the bars of the cell with a smirk on his face. She knew he was lying, and that even if she did what she was told, he would simply kill her more quickly. She didn't say a word, just came as close as she could to Billy, and spat in his face.

He cursed loudly as he wiped the saliva off his face. He then pulled out the key, opened the cell door, strode in, and struck her across the face. The impact sent her reeling across the cell. She tasted blood in her mouth. But she refused to be beaten down. As soon as she stood up straight again, Billy grabbed her by the throat, slamming her up against the wall.

"Tell me where to find that island, or I send you to meet your father again!"

He loosened his grip just enough for her to speak. "Never." She managed to choke out. Billy let go of her neck, gave her a knee to the ribs, which sent her to the floor of her cell, doubled over and gasping for air, and then promptly left, locking the door behind him.

Alone once again, she smiled ruefully. She knew that as long as she was able to hold out, Billy would never actually kill her. Of course, if she tried his patience too long, he might. But that didn't matter. She would die before giving up her father's treasure to the man who had killed him. 

Nora wondered what had happened to the _Pearl_- and Jack. The thought of Jack sent a pang of regret through her. She had acted like a spoiled little girl, and he had always treated her fairly. Never mind that his share in the treasure motivated the treatment. No, she thought, he was a good man, and wouldn't have treated her any other way, even if she had been his captive. At least, he wouldn't have struck her. Jack Sparrow would never have struck a woman. And now he was surely dead, and she would never be able to apologize for her actions. 

For several days the routine was the same. Nora was fed once a day and always the same meal: stale bread and lukewarm water, barely enough to keep her alive. Every day, Billy came to her cell, demanding to know the whereabouts of the island. Always, Nora refused, so he would beat her until she was barely conscious. 

Nora was in so much pain that she finally stopped even making the effort to cross her cell when the food was given to her. She no longer had the strength to stand, opting instead to crawl around on the floor when she decided to move at all. She could tell that she had several cracked ribs, and every breath was a painful effort. 

She found solace in her memories, which came to her with clarity she had never thought possible through her pain.

*********

The clash and ring of swords; the sound of quick, light footsteps on the wooden deck of the ship. But instead of being accompanied by shouts and curses, laughter resounded through the room. 

"One of these days, Nora, you'll be nearly as good as me!"

She laughed. "One of these days, Jack," she retorted, "I'm going to beat you!"

"Now that will never happen, love." And with that, he batted her cutlass out of her hand, and sent it skipping along the floor. He smiled roguishly, his gold teeth flashing in the sun. 

It was a younger Jack that smiled at her, not quite so weather beaten, with perhaps fewer laugh lines around his eyes. But Nora was younger too, only 16. 

"Alright, alright! You win! Yet again." She stuck out her tongue at him petulantly. 

"Now don't go hiding up in the crow's nest again just because I beat you." He said warningly. "The last time you did that your father nearly had my hide. He was so worried that I had made you run away."

"Well it served you right!" Nora shot back. "At least this time you fought fair."

"Aye, and I still beat you!"

He had put his weapon away, and at this statement she lunged at him, sending them both sprawling across the floor of Nora's cabin in a jumble of limbs. 

"Alright, you've proven your point! Now get off me, ya Hellcat!"

Nora did so, and stuck a finger in Jack's face. "Don't call me names!"

He nodded solemnly, but with a hint of mischief still in his eyes. He leaned up against the bedstead, and Nora rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then, 

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"When are we going to run away together?"

He chuckled, then gestured grandly. "Why, whenever ya want, love."

This had always been their private joke. Jack and Nora had been planning on 'running away together' for several years now. And always when she asked, she got the same answer. This time, though, she had been halfheartedly hoping for a different one. She looked at him, and he met her bright green gaze with his deep brown one. 

It was a gaze she could easily lose herself in. That day, she nearly did, and for a moment the world stopped. 

Jack was the first to break away. He stood up quickly, and strode for the door. "I've got work to do, and you know how your father gets when someone shirks their duties." He smiled at her again, then left, closing the door behind him, leaving Nora to her very confused thoughts.

That day, she had realized that she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

And now, over a decade later, Nora knew she would never be able to tell him so.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Look! Captain Jack is MINE!!! I stole him from PineAppleLint! Bwahahahaha!

AN: Awww, you guys are so nice to me! *Blushes* It makes me so happy to know that people are reading and enjoying this! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! And now, your gift for reviewing!

Chapter Eight

Billy was quickly losing patience with Nora. Today he seemed determined to knock her unconscious at the least. He hit her repeatedly in the ribcage, and she heard a couple of cracks, alerting her to the fact that at least two more of her ribs were now broken. She gasped for air.

"This is yer last chance woman!" yelled Blackheart as he punched her again. 

_What an appropriate title, Blackheart, _Nora thought with the part of her that was not riddled with pain. Finally, they let her fall to the floor. Nora would have sighed in relief if she had been able to get enough breath to do so as she heard them lock the cell behind them. She blacked out as their footsteps drifted up towards the deck. 

She dreamt of her father again. 

"Nora!" he called to her. "Nora, you lazybones! Come look at how beautiful the sunrise is! Nora!"

"Nora!" It was no longer her father's jovial call, but a rough, terse whisper. Nora opened her eyes slowly, groaning somewhat for the dull ache she felt all over. She looked through the bars of her cell into a pair of familiar dark, kohl-rimmed eyes. However, instead of their usual mischievous glint, the eyes were worried, frightened even. 

"Jack?" she whispered hoarsely. "What the Hell? I thought you were…"

Jack smiled a little. "It's not easy to kill Captain Jack Sparrow. But let's save the explanations for later, eh? We have to get you out of here."

"Blackheart has the key; I don't see any other way of getting me out of here. Unless you're a brilliant pickpocket as well, and never told me."

Relief dawned in Jack's eyes. "Well, you must not be quite so close to death as I thought, if you can still make a joke." He hurried away, but was gone only a moment, returning with a bulky plank of wood. He maneuvered it under the bars, and with brute force pulled the door right off its hinges. Nora looked at him in wonder.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"A blacksmith." He replied with equanimity as he helped Nora to her feet. "We have to hurry now."

It quickly became apparent that she was in no state to hobble much less hurry. Jack quickly gave up trying to support her and instead swept her off her feet- literally- carrying her up to the deck, and helping her into the rowboat that would take them back to the _Pearl_. 

"Why the need for stealth, Captain?" Nora asked, as she knew Jack's style was a little more…rash.

He sighed wearily. "Blackheart severely…disabled us. His guns did some damage to the _Pearl,_ I lost two men in the fight, and it was all we could do to keep him from killin' the lot of us. I thought it wise to be as stealthy as possible."

Nora laughed a little at this. "Jack Sparrow wise? That's one I haven't heard before!" she sobered a little. "As long as he's still alive and I'm still aboard the _Pearl, _you won't be free of him." She wondered why in God's name Jack was taking all the trouble to rescue her when it would be more to his benefit to just forget the whole business, especially if Blackheart had damaged his beloved ship.

Jack nodded, then looked at her. "I couldn't just leave you there to die, love. What kind of a man d'you think I am?"

By this time they had reached the _Pearl,_ moored in a hidden bay near a port to the south of Nassau. Nora was finding it difficult to breathe once more, having put the pain from her mind in her eagerness for information. Now it returned tenfold, and she had barely reached the deck before she once again lost consciousness. 

Nora slipped in and out of fevered dreams for several days, not really knowing where she was. She relived over and over again those few moments as she had watched her father fall to the deck of the ship, a slightly surprised look on his face, as if it wasn't supposed to happen that way. She tried to call out to him, but her tongue had cleaved to the roof of her mouth. And then the image changed, and it wasn't her father who had been run through with Billy's blade, but Jack, and she lost herself to the swirling pit of despair seeing the shocked look in those kohl-rimmed eyes. 

She woke to those eyes, the eyes she hadn't been able to blot from her terrible nightmares, and now those eyes were a lifeline between dream and waking, and she knew if she let go their hold now, she would be lost forever. Her misted vision cleared, and she saw not her own cabin aboard the _Pearl,_ but Jack's more luxurious captain's quarters. 

The eyes smiled a little, laugh lines crinkling around them. "Thought you might be a bit more comfortable in here. And my arms were about ready to give way; wouldn't have been able to make it all the way to yer cabin without droppin' you."

"How long have I been ill?"

"Three days. I must say, you had us a bit worried there for a while, even the good doctor who looked after you wasn't too hopeful." Nora then noticed the various bandages about her person. "But he left yesterday, saying you would soon come to, so we set sail again."

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"No trouble at all! We weren't going to rescue you just to watch you die! And I still want my share of that treasure!"

"Well then," Nora said and made as if to get up, "I suppose I'd best be-"

Jack pushed her gently back onto the bed. It smelled faintly of him, she thought absently, like seawater and rum, and another scent that was his own, that was uniquely _Jack._ It was not unpleasant. She was broken out of her reverie when he spoke. 

"You're not to leave this bed for a few days yet; doctor's orders."

"And you make quite the nursemaid, I must say." Nora replied with amusement.

Jack's expressive eyes glinted. "Aye, and I'll make certain you get better, even if it suffocates me, sitting in here all day and night."

Nora simply sighed, and laid her head back on the pillow. The effort of speaking had drained what little energy she had. 

"Thank you." She whispered.

There was a pause. Then, "You're welcome." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: *FrodaconsidersPineAppleLint'ssuggestion* Well, alright, I suppose we can share. But in the meantime, the person who doesn't get Jack himself gets Jack's hat, savvy? *Jack begins to yell about having to part from his precious hat* Can it, will ya? 

AN: Boy do I love torturing you guys! Bwahahahaha!!! In fact, I can't wait to see what you all make of some of the stuff that's coming up! *HINTHINT* But for now you'll just have to settle for the new chapter! Hehehe. 

Chapter Nine

The next few days threatened to be the death of Nora. She was physically healing well, but Jack seemed to take great delight in keeping her bedridden for as long as possible. He brought all of her meals to her in bed, always with that mischievous glint in his eyes that Nora knew all too well. But Nora had a few tricks up her sleeve. 

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to get to this island of yours, eh?"

Nora smiled sweetly at Jack. "Hard to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The smile remained, as sweet as ever. "Oh, nothing. We'll get there…eventually."

Jack's face turned an interesting shade of red. "Do you mean to say," he said slowly, the anger evident in his voice, "that you've been leading us in the wrong direction?"

"No," answered Nora primly. "I've just been leading you on the…scenic route."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And what would I have to do to get you to lead us on the direct route?" He asked with mock politeness.

"Let me out of this godforsaken cabin."

Jack merely grunted, and swaggered out of the cabin.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Nora called after him, as the door slammed shut.

Nora had not forgotten the epiphany she had experienced aboard the _Conqueror;_ but she now brushed it aside as the feverish imaginings of someone expecting to die. Of course, it had been real worry she had seen in Jack's face; heard in Jack's voice, but it was no more than worry over the safety of one he considered a member of his crew. Even so, however, there was a little voice in the back of her head that said _but would he have lavished so much time and attention on another member of his crew?_

She had decided not to think about it. 

Nora hurriedly got dressed and made her way to the deck. The sun was shining, and a salty sea breeze loosened a few wisps of her unruly red hair. She was still a little stiff, but tried to hide it, keeping her gait as steady as possible as she approached Jack, who was standing at the helm.

"It shouldn't be more than two days." She said simply. Jack nodded. He had been looking straight ahead, but suddenly he turned to Nora, and his eyes swept her over from top to bottom. She found herself blushing slightly under her tan. If Jack noticed her reaction, he ignored it.

"You seem a little stiff yet. Be careful, eh? We don't want you to strain yourself." He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. 

Nora rolled her eyes at him, and stalked off, a little ashamed of herself for her reaction to him. 

That night, Nora returned to her own cabin. Jack, despite the disappointment of not being able to torment her anymore, seemed a little relieved by the fact that he got his own bed back. 

Jack had (for once) respected Nora's wishes and had not slept in her bed, opting instead to sleep on the floor of her cabin. She didn't like having other people in her bed, except with her, and of her own choosing. However, she found herself rather missing Jack's cabin, having the smell, the _feel_ of him all around her. It was pleasant and comforting, reminding her of the past, when she had been happy aboard the _Maiden,_ learning from her father and the friendly competition with Jack. The fact that he also sent shivers down her spine merely made her angry with herself, with her lack of control.

They were getting close. So close, Nora could feel it in her bones. The crew seemed to be sensing it too, for they were starting to pick up energy, the restlessness giving way to excitement as they neared their quarry. Nora stood at the rail. The sun was beginning to set, and she was watching it sink lower and lower. She had always done this with her father. They would get up in the morning to watch the sun rise, and would stand together at the rail to watch it set. 

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. At first, she thought her reminiscing had conjured a spectre of her father, but then it spoke.

"I haven't done this in quite a while." Jack said quietly. 

"Done what?"

"Just…watch. I've been so busy lately, I just haven't had the time."

"Well, I haven't in a while either. I guess being locked in a brig waiting for death makes you realize how much you take for granted."

"Aye, that it does." He paused. "And having someone you know locked in a brig makes you realize…how much you care."

She looked at him, surprised. Their eyes locked, and he took a step closer, so that they were almost touching. He reached up and touched her cheek as they drew closer…

"Land ho!" came Gibbs' shout, which broke them apart quickly, and the moment had passed. The glint in Jack's eyes, which had been gone for just an instant, was back in full force. Nora couldn't help but smile at the lust for adventure evident in Jack's bearing. She affirmed his questioning look. 

"This is it."


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The Mouse owns all…oh, and PineAppleLint? It's my turn!!! :P

AN: My, what a big turnout! I'm quite impressed, and since you've been such nice reviewers, I'm giving you a nice long chapter! (And I might be persuaded to write a sequel when this is over…which won't be for a while yet!)

Chapter Ten

Nora could feel the adrenaline pumping into her system from the moment Gibbs had called out. She savored this feeling, everyone rushing about their posts. _Just like the old days_ she thought as she returned Jack's grin with one of her own. She raced to her cabin as quickly as she could to grab her extra knife and a few other things. When she got back, the sun had set beneath the horizon, and the last light of day was fading fast. 

"Nora and I are going ashore. We'll be back within 2 hours. If we're not…" there was a very pregnant pause, "…keep to the code."

Nora rolled her eyes at this, knowing for a fact that Jack's crew was far too loyal to do anything other than search for him should he go missing. 

When they were in the boat and rowing towards the shore, Jack muttered quietly, "Tell me you know where exactly on this island the treasure is buried."

"Of course. Do you honestly think my father would give me the coordinates to an uncharted island and neglect to tell me how to find the treasure once I got there?"

"Just makin' sure, love."

They rowed on in silence until they reached the shore. 

"Leave everything to me," Nora whispered to Jack, "and keep your eyes peeled."

"Aye, Cap'n." Jack whispered mockingly.

Nora found herself rolling her eyes again.

It was difficult work. She had only a vague picture of what the island looked like in her mind's eye from her father's descriptions to her as a child, and the search was made even more difficult in the dark.

"Let's try and get there sometime this year," Jack murmured in her ear. Nora was getting the urge to slap him again, never mind having nearly kissed him less than an hour ago.

Miraculously, Nora found what she was looking for. A great black shadow materialized in front of them, and Nora smiled.

"This is it," she whispered. She pulled out one of her pistols, and she could hear Jack do the same right behind her.

"I think you should stand here and keep watch, in case we're being followed," she told him.

"Not on yer life, love. What if they got here before us?"

"Well that's a chance I'm- " 

He stopped her mouth with his own in a violent, bruising kiss that made her weak in the knees. 

"That's a chance _I'm not_ going to take." He whispered hoarsely when he broke away. Nora couldn't find her voice in time to resist, so she left it.

They proceeded into the cave together, both of them cursing the fact that they had nothing to light their way. They moved painfully slow, in order to avoid any possible drops in the floor, feeling their way along the walls in search of chambers branching off to the side. 

As Nora felt an opening on the left, her father's words echoed in her mind. _"You'll pass five openings, three on the left, two on the right. The next right turning will lead you to another tunnel."_

After what seemed an eternity, Jack called out "Two!"

Nora continued feeling her way in the dark, and finally her hand was no longer touching hard cold stone. She almost danced a jig in her delight. She chose not to in light of the fact that she couldn't see and would probably end up falling to her death. She scrambled as quickly as she could to where Jack stood at the right side of the tunnel. 

"Keep moving forward, it'll be the next one on the right," she said softly. She soon heard the quick intake of breath that indicated Jack had come upon the next tunnel. They turned aside into it cautiously, both pistols now cocked and held out before them. They expected an ambush at any moment, even though Nora's good sense told her that Billy couldn't have possibly beaten them there, and even if he had, he wouldn't have known that this was the island he was looking for.

The air was thick and damp, and Nora found herself staying as close to Jack as possible without being on top of him. She didn't pull away when his arm snaked around her waist.

She was silently counting again, but this time it didn't take quite so long, as there were no tunnels on the right, and the third on the left would lead them to their quarry. As they turned into this tunnel, they could tell that it was much smaller than the others were. Jack was still holding Nora protectively, and yet they could each reach out and feel the sides of the tunnel. It was still pitch black however. 

"If we don't get some light soon, I'll go mad," Jack whispered.

"I thought you already were." 

Even though she couldn't see him, Nora knew Jack was grinning.

Suddenly, they entered a much larger room; by the way their feet began to echo loudly off the walls, and the fact that a shaft of moonlight was cutting through the darkness to their right. It was just enough to make out a dark shape in the corner. Otherwise, the room was empty. No treasure to be seen, and no sign of an ambush.

Nora sprinted to the corner, and found that the object was a single large chest, locked shut. She quickly set about opening it, while Jack waited with growing impatience, keeping watch for anyone who might be following. Finally, the lock broke off. Nora looked at Jack.

"You do the honors, love, as it's your father's."

Nora took a deep breath, and lifted the lid.

It was empty.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: *Bows before shrine of Mickey Mouse***** Please forgive me, a poor crazed fangirl, for shamelessly using these characters…

AN: Wow, what a turnout! Hehe I should leave you with cliffies more often, since it seems to add to the number of reviews I get…Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!

Chapter Eleven

Nora did a double take, then began feeling about with her hands, to make sure the chest was empty. She found that she was wrong; there _was_ something there, a small folded scrap of paper tucked away in a corner of the chest. She quickly hid it in a pocket as Jack came up behind her.

"I don't…" she began.

"Never mind love. Someone probably stumbled across it years ago."

Nora sighed and stood up. "I apologize for leading you and your crew on this wild goose chase."

Jack chuckled. "Nora, one of the things your father taught me is that adventure lies in the quest, not the finding. I've suffered too many disappointments in my life for this to count as one of them. In fact," and he hooked his index finger under Nora's chin, bringing her bright green eyes to meet his dark ones, "I consider this one of the successes."

With that, he kissed her again, but this time it was long, slow, tender, searching. However, it had about the same effect on Nora's knees as the earlier one had.

When they finally broke apart for air, Jack spoke. "You know, I've been in love with you since you were 15."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, in love?" Nora replied incredulously. She began to laugh at the absurdity of it all, then realized that she was weeping.

"Then why in God's name did you leave?" she asked furiously, the question finally surfacing after all these years.

Jack sighed, then looked her in the eyes once again, and all his defenses were gone. "I was young, reckless, foolish. I thought pirates couldn't love anything but the sea. I was…" he hesitated, as if ashamed to admit it, "I was scared. So I started looking for an opportunity, and when one presented itself, I left."

He sighed again, and fixed his eyes on the floor of the cave. "It was one of the few cowardly acts I've ever committed, and I regret it to this day. Things may have gone differently with your father that day if I had been there."

"Oh for Chrissake, stop blaming yourself for something you had no part in."

"Perhaps you should fix yer own problems before you go trying to help others."

Nora found herself speechless at this statement. She finally thought of what to say, but it sounded hollow to her ears. "What, are you a mind reader now as well, Captain?" Suddenly, she was weeping again, and this time he was there, holding her, comforting her like a child. With the part of her mind that wasn't consumed with sorrow, Nora realized how ridiculous they must look: Two pirates tenderly embracing in the middle of a dark cave with an empty treasure chest at their feet.

They broke apart, Jack wiping the tears from Nora's face. 

"Well, we should be getting back to the _Pearl_, love. And by the way," and he looked at her with mock-seriousness, "call me Jack."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Mmm…Jack…*Comes back to reality* Oh, oops! Hehe I still don't own nothin', except this computer and the clothes on my back.

AN: Well, I hope the last one wasn't too sappy for you! ;) This one won't be quite so bad, at least in terms of Jack being sappy! Although there is quite a revelation coming for dear Nora…so read on! And if you like it, tell me so! *Points to review button* I won't write more until I get reviews! 

Chapter Twelve

Nora woke and looked at her surroundings. For a moment, she wondered if the adventure in the cave had been a dream, for she found herself back in the captain's cabin, where she had been for the duration of her illness. Then she sensed the warmth next to her, smelling faintly of seawater and rum, and something else that she could never quite place. She smiled and turned to Jack, who was still asleep, and began kissing him lightly on his face and neck. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"That's the best wake-up call I've had in a long time." She continued her ministrations, until he spoke again. "Is something the matter?"

She stopped, confused. "Why would anything be the matter?"

"No snide comment, no comeback. Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?"

Nora couldn't help but smile as she replied "You are a complete bastard. Have I told you that lately?"

Jack laughed. "Now _that's _the Nora Williams I know and love!"

He got up and Nora watched him as he moved about the cabin, getting dressed. Despite the swaying, unsteady walk he showed in public, when he thought no one was watching he moved with a certain feline grace that Nora found entrancing. 

"Well," he said, grabbing his effects, "see you on deck love." And he shut the door behind him. 

Nora buried her face in the pillow, taking a deep breath as she did so, and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. _No, _she thought, _this adventure wasn't a total loss after all._ She rose a little reluctantly, picking up her clothes from where they had fallen on the floor the night before.

As she made to put her breeches on, Nora heard rustling and remembered with a start the piece of parchment she had put in her pocket the night before. Now she pulled it out, looking at it curiously. She really had no idea what it meant, if someone had left it in the chest intentionally, or if it was just what it looked like: an old scrap of parchment. She unfolded it carefully and let out a gasp. It was a letter, a letter written by her father.

__

Nora, it read, _please forgive me for leading you so astray. I hope you will come to understand why I did this. There is something I want you to learn from all this. The reward lies not in the finding, but the quest. And of course, not all treasure is silver and gold. _Nora smiled to herself as she read, hearing the shouts of captain and crew coming from outside. She wondered if her father had suspected something like this would happen. She read on. _If you find this, I am probably dead, so I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I feel I must confess something to you Nora. You see I have always told you the story of how we came upon the wreckage of the ship you had been sailing on. That is not entirely true. I have always claimed ignorance of your parentage, which was untrue as well. I knew your mother, I loved your mother very much in fact. She was a noblewoman from Ireland, betrothed to the son of a wealthy merchant living in Kingston. On her journey here, pirates captured the ship she traveled on. I captured her ship. Mary and I fell in love, and she became pregnant. Of course, this situation was not acceptable to her future in-laws, so she was put back on board a ship bound for Ireland in disgrace. You had just been born then. I followed the ship, intending to capture it by force and rescue Mary from the fate she would have been condemned to in Ireland. Unfortunately, Blackheart, who had held a grudge against me, got to the ship first. You were the only survivor. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not telling you the real story, but I didn't think it right for you to know of your illegitimacy. Please forgive me, and accept the gift of a beautiful island that had been shared by your mother and I. The cove on the northeastern tip of the island was always our favorite spot. And remember: always keep to the code. _

Nora saw the words on the page begin to blur, as her eyes filled with tears and her heart with rage. She loved her father more than ever, and Billy would pay. She would have her revenge, or die in the attempt.

******************************************************************

Unfortunately, Nora was forced to put off her plan for revenge, as the _Pearl_ was running low on supplies. 

"For the last time, Nora, no! I don't have the manpower or the firepower to take on Billy Blackheart all by me onesies."

"But Jack, we can pick up more crewmembers in Tortuga! I know you hate him as much as I do, and think about the reputation you'd gain as being the man who brought down that scallywag! And besides," Nora added, putting her arms around Jack's neck "isn't it your job to protect me honor?"

Jack gave one of those disarming half-smiles, and began nibbling Nora's neck. "What honor?" he asked.

Nora pushed him away abruptly. "You are a coward, Jack Sparrow!" she spat out angrily. She could tell he was stung, but wasn't sure if he'd take the bait. 

"Why are you so Hell-bent on revenge all of a sudden?" he asked inquiringly.

Nora sighed, her anger draining away instantly. "I…"

"Nora," Jack began, "Don't you trust me, love?"

Nora sighed again, then silently handed him the letter from her father. He read it silently, then met Nora's eyes with his own. She couldn't read them.

"I'll see what I can do once we land in Tortuga."

Nora smiled in relief. "Thank you Jack."

He snorted. "One of these days, I'll actually get the strength to deny you something…I hope."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Pfft! Disney! They own this stuff, not me. In fact, I'm enslaved to Johnny Depp, rather than the other way around.

AN: Good Lord! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! Please forgive me! My muse decided to take an extended leave of absence without telling me, and left me here in the dust, as well as me being bogged down with a little thing called Real Life, which chose to intrude itself on my lovely and very carefully constructed little fantasy world. *Sigh* Anyway, thanks for sticking around! At least, I hope you've stuck around, because I'm not done yet! This is far from over! So here's the next chapter, without further ado!

Chapter Thirteen

The last time Nora had been in Tortuga, she would've given anything to get out. Now, she was happy to be back, taking in the surroundings, savoring the sounds and smells. The streets were swarming with thieves, whores, pirates, and other unsavory characters, and Nora loved it. She had learned her way around town following her father as he made the rounds of the pubs. 

Now she was by the side of another pirate, one with an unsteady swaggering gait, very much unlike that of Robert Williams, with oversized arm gestures, beads hanging from his hair, and kohl-rimmed brown eyes. As she walked with him through the streets, she pondered the differences between this man, Jack Sparrow, and her father. 

Robert Williams had always been remarkably dignified for a pirate. He had dressed neatly and cleanly, he hadn't drunk much, and he had walked straight and tall and with nobility. But somehow, he had befriended Jack, who was so different from him. Nora had once wondered why. She clearly remembered her first sight of Jack, all those years ago. She had been 12, he no more than 16 or 17, her father's new cabin boy, and deck hand. Even then, when he was still so young, his appearance had been striking. No beard yet, and fewer beads, not nearly so many accessories, but the flamboyant personality and roguish smile had all been there. But inwardly, Robert Williams and Jack Sparrow were remarkably alike. They were both intelligent, ruthless, and at heart good men. 

He was smiling now, but Nora knew Jack well enough to realize that it wasn't genuine. They had discovered very little so far, and Jack was in a bad mood about it. He didn't like not being able to get what he wanted. He had consumed a lot of rum, but he held his drink very well, despite the show he put on, staggering through the streets. Nora knew he was actually quite alert, had been all night in his subtle probing of locals and visitors alike in the taverns. They had discovered that Billy's ship had been sighted not far from Nassau Port, but the actual date of the sighting was in doubt, and the source was a perpetually drunken sailor who was constantly making up stories to get a few pence from the gullible. 

Nora was just as low-spirited as Jack, if not moreso. And Jack, always tactful, wasn't helping things much when he spoke up.

"Well, I hate to say it love, but I told ya so."

"You don't have to rub it in, you ruddy bastard."

Jack's eyes widened in feigned shock. "Now, that was uncalled for. I did what I could, didn't I?"

By this time, they were heading back towards the docks, and Jack made a show of putting his arm around her shoulders. Nora shrugged him off.

"You of all people should have a little sympathy. I seem to recall something similar happening to you!"

Jack was suddenly serious. "Aye, that it did love, and I do feel for your plight. But there's not much else you or I or anyone can do right now. The best we _can_ do is head back out to sea and keep our eyes and ears peeled. We'll find Billy eventually."

Nora nodded in resignation. Jack's logic was irrefutable. There was no sense in wasting away here in Tortuga; nothing to be gained by it.

Jack graciously invited Nora to his cabin as usual, once back on board, but for once Nora refused the offer, despite Jack's obvious disappointment. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She sat on her cot, deep in thought. She constantly fingered the medallion, her most prized possession, and re-read her father's last letter to her. She nearly had it memorized, and not just the words, but the handwriting, the smell of the ink and the parchment, the feel of it in her hands. 

"I'm sorry Papa. I've failed you." She whispered to the note. She began reading over it one last time before turning in for the night, when she noticed something. 

__

The cove on the northeastern tip of the island was always our favorite spot.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering if it really meant what she thought it might mean. Then she got up quickly and ran out of her own cabin to Jack's. She pounded on his door and when he answered he had obviously not been asleep, but drinking. 

"Well, hello love. Reconsidered my offer, have you?" he smiled seductively. Nora shoved past him into the cabin. He looked at her, confused. 

"Jack," she said, "we have to go back to the island."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: The Mouse is taking over! Run!

AN: Wow I know it's taking a long time in between updates. I'm just so very busy and now my Sands muse is growing more insistent. Ah well, I have a feeling this story is drawing to a close. No more than two or three chapters left. So enjoy this one!

Chapter Fourteen

When Jack listened to what Nora had to say, he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"You're right." He said finally. "That's just something your father would do. I suppose there's nothing to lose."

"Aye, and everything to gain." Replied Nora with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eyes.

The next morning they once again set a course for the island. Gibbs and a number of others looked skeptical, but they knew better than to question orders from Jack. 

They were three days out from Tortuga by now, and it wouldn't be long before they once again reached the island. Excitement was building in Nora once again, because she knew this time she had it right. But the excitement was tempered by trepidation, because Nora was dreaming again. 

It was the same dream she had had during her convalescence after her stint as Blackheart's prisoner. Jack, grappling with Billy, and she, Nora, powerless to prevent the inevitable. She didn't discuss these nightly disturbances with Jack, and he didn't ask questions. When she woke from these nightmares, he would merely hold her until her breathing returned to normal. She rarely got back to sleep, but she was comforted all the same, not to mention a little surprised. She had never known Jack to be particularly caring, but somehow she felt safe in his arms, as she hadn't felt safe since before her father died. 

They reached the island much more quickly this time, since Nora wasn't purposely leading them astray. It was sighted at dusk their fourth day out from Tortuga, and they decided to wait until morning to go on their search. 

"We can row around to the cove, check things out, and then we can always come back for help if we- Jack!"

"Nora love, let's not worry about tomorrow, when there are so many other things we might be doing."

"But…Jack…mmmmm…maybe...maybe you're right…"

Pounding on the door. Jack muttering a vehement curse under his breath. Gibbs' voice. 

"Cap'n! Cap'n!"

The sound of cannonfire. Nora grabbed her cutlass and pistols, running out of the cabin as quickly as she could, Jack right on her heels. 

"Well," Jack said, somewhat sardonically, "you wanted a chance for revenge. It seems now is the opportune moment."

It all happened in a matter of minutes. Nora was almost completely unaware of her surroundings as she sighted Billy, boarding the _Pearl._

__

This is it, she thought, _it's now or never._

She fought like she had never fought before, for the _Pearl, _for the _Maiden,_ for her father. For Jack. He was working his way towards Billy, and was getting there faster. 

__

Always has to be in the middle of everything, Nora thought to herself. Then she paused. The dream! She was assailed by an image of Jack falling under Billy's blade, and her blood froze as she saw, as if in slow motion, Jack engage Billy with his cutlass. 

"No!" she screamed, but she was detained by several of Billy's men. She fought frantically, trying to get closer. 

__

No, not Jack, anyone but Jack! He's all I've got left!

A triumphant yell assailed her ears as Nora turned around, afraid of what she would see.

She almost collapsed with relief to see Jack still standing. But he was hurt. Blood poured from a gash in his side, and he had been captured and was being held by two of Billy's men.

"Now, Miss Williams, mayhap ye'll be a little more open to my proposal." 

"_Captain," _Nora growled through her teeth.

Billy must not have heard her, for he ignored it. "You take meself and me men to that treasure, and then we let you and the Sparrow go. Do we have an accord?" He was leering at her. 

She considered a moment. Her life, Jack's life, was more important than some treasure on some island. Her cutlass clattered to the deck.

"Good girl," whispered Billy, "and I'll be needing yer pistol as well."

She pulled out her pistol and tossed it to one of Billy's men. A small glimmer of hope flared in her as she felt the comforting weight of the second pistol she always carried hidden in her breeches.

Jack was forced to give up his weapons as well, though a glint in his eye assured Nora that he wasn't entirely without a means of defending himself either.

Billy and four of his men, two to each of them, escorted Nora and Jack into one of the boats. Nora already had a plan forming.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: The Mouse owns us all. And I'm still poor as dirt. Yay Disney!

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this is the last real chapter. All that's left after this is the epilogue, so my question for you now is this: would you be interested in a sequel? I've been throwing around a few ideas, and this sequel, should you want it, would definitely involve Will and Elizabeth in some way. But you must tell me what you think, so I can decide if it's worth my time! Anyway, here's the last official chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

Time seemed to be crawling by as Nora's heart thudded in her chest. The sun had already gone down behind the trees, bathing the entire group in darkness as they walked. Nora stumbled often, but was roughly pulled to her feet. She knew Billy had no intention of letting her get away this time. She felt it was best to do as he said for now, and Jack seemed to be in agreement, as he had raised no protest when Nora had told Billy where to go.

Jack was limping and getting paler by the moment. He seemed to have lost quite a lot of blood from the wound in his side. Nora felt relief flood her as they approached the cove. It was more an outcropping of rock than anything else Nora noticed as she was led around to it. They reached the bottom, where the water entered a cave and Billy raised his hand to stop his men.

"Wait here," he said. Nora was beginning to get very worried for Jack. He was sagging now, held up only by the strength of his captors. He couldn't pass out now! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He'd never suffered serious injury in all his life! Nora willed Jack silently to stay conscious.

Suddenly a triumphant shout arose from the cave. The men on either side of Nora and Jack started forward after Billy, following the sound of his voice until they reached the very depths of the cave. Billy was just hauling an enormous chest out of the water. Nora's breath caught in her throat. This was it, she could feel it. 

The tension in the air was palpable as Billy inspected the lock on the chest. It was heavy and rusted. He began hacking away at the lock, his men looking on with eager gleams in their eyes. Nora took the opportunity to get a good look at Jack. He was still sagging, but he met her eyes and winked. Nora had to quell a smile. 

Suddenly, Billy uttered another cry of triumph, as the lock burst open. His eyes gleamed evilly as he looked right at Nora.

"Now Miss Williams, we'll see just what kind of treasure your papa had hidden."

Nora ground her teeth together as he opened the chest slowly. _He'll rue the day he ever put his filthy hands on my father's treasure_, she thought to herself. But then all thought escaped her for a moment as the contents of the chest were revealed. She let out an audible gasp. 

Gold. Jewels. Reflecting off the water and sending shafts of light into every corner of the once-dark cave. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. But suddenly she was brought back to herself sharply. They needed to overcome their captors, get the treasure and get out of here. She caught Jack's eye again and realized he was thinking the same thing. Their captors had stopped paying attention to them, being busy looking at all that gold. Now was the time to act.

Seemingly right on cue, both Nora and Jack moved. Jack maneuvered his arm out of his captor's grip and swung it around to connect with the pirate's jaw. Nora gave the bigger of her captors a swift kick where it hurt the most, causing him to grunt with pain and let go of her arm enough so she could pull out her pistol. Jack had somehow got a blade from one of his captors, now dead on the floor of the cave, and was having at it with the other. He quickly dispatched of his opponent and grabbed the cutlass off the dead pirate, tossing it to Nora. Billy had uttered a curse when Jack and Nora had escaped, and now pulled out his own pistol, cocking it and aiming it squarely at Jack, now engaged with one of Nora's captors.

*Click* 

"Damn!"

Nora used the distraction to dispatch of her other captor, then made her way to Billy. 

"You killed my father."

Billy drew his own cutlass.

"Now it's your turn," she said menacingly.

"I don't think so, missy!"

"Nora love, I'm not-"

"Stay out of this Jack!"

Defensive stance, counter movement, advance, retreat, parry, block. 

"What's the matter, _Sparrow,_ afraid for your lady-love?"

Jack made a move towards Billy.

"Don't you dare Jack!"

Billy was laughing derisively.

"Ye know, Miss Williams, it's love as brings good pirates to bad ends."

"And it's having a black heart as brings good for nothing pirates to their just desserts!"

"Touché." 

Block, parry, retreat, counter movement.

"It seems Sparrow taught you well young lady!"

"Jack didn't teach me…"

She knocked the sword from Billy's hand and ran him through the belly.

"…My father did."


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Wow, last disclaimer. Please don't sue me for liking Jack just a little too much!

AN: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all so very much! Feedback is the most wonderful thing in the world, so thank you a million times over! 

Epilogue

The sun was rising on the seaside port of Tortuga. Nora Williams strolled down the dock with her head high, a smile on her face. There were several ships here, but two in particular dominated the docks. A ship of very dark wood, sporting distinctive black sails, and a newly refurbished ship, smelling of new wood and paint. 

She thought about a conversation she had had with Jack just yesterday.

"What do you suppose you'll call it?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"The _Iron Maiden_?"

"I think not."

She had paused for a moment, and then suddenly it occurred to her.

"The _Sweet Revenge_."

Jack had laughed.

She looked up to see said scalawag approaching her now.

"Good morning, Captain Williams!"

"Good morning to you too, Captain Sparrow!"

"Where do you suppose you'll go now?"

"Ah, a pirate captain never reveals her plans to another pirate!"

Jack suddenly turned serious.

"I'll…miss you, Nora."

"Perhaps. But perhaps we'll meet again, aye?"

"Aye, perhaps."

Nora smiled and held out her hand. "Well, we come to the end of our accord."

Jack shook her hand firmly.

"Take what you can…" she murmured.

"…Give nothin' back." He replied.

She boarded her ship, formerly the _Conqueror,_ newly christened the _Sweet Revenge._ As she worked, giving orders to her new crew, she heard Jack's voice on his own _Pearl, _calling out orders in his rough voice. She smiled.

Her smile broadened as she heard him take up the old tune, and she murmured it along with him as the anchor was raised and they prepared to take to sea.

__

…And really bad eggs,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!


End file.
